


Fate's Game

by Theores



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theores/pseuds/Theores
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, the Prowler family has made a living following their instincts while ensuring that their world stays separate from mortals. During a routine hunt; a doctor is captured that bears a striking resemblance to one of the Prowler's former lovers. Fate truly does work in mysterious ways; what secrets will be revealed once the two are reunited?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Game

Fate's Game

Chapter 1: Deception

Rehema let out an involuntary yawn as she walked; a consequence of working fifteen hours without a break. Two emergency aneurysms and heart valve replacement had eaten up most of the day, the rest of her time having been spent running between emergency room patients and a baby who decided to code three times on her watch. Such stress-inducing work.

Not that she was complaining. Each patient presented a challenge that she was all too happy to take. The human body was so complex and diverse. No two people were exactly alike.

Crossing the archway into the park she usually cut through to get home; she mentally hummed an old tune to herself while she thought further on the day's emergency intake, her mind soon becoming a mix of biology and medical jargon.

One particular patient had thought it smart to light up a cigarette while she was hooked up to her oxygen tank and nearly blew her mouth to pieces. Another had exclaimed that he wasn't homosexual the moment she walked into the room and saw a six-inch thermometer sticking out of his penis. The one that stood out the most, however, had been the rather heavily built man who claimed chest pain and angrily stormed out of the hospital when Rehema refused to write him a prescription for near lethal painkillers. Sighing as the moment brought back her earlier feelings of irritation, the doctor let out her second yawn of the night and rubbed gently behind her ear in a movement of comfort. She needed sleep. A shower. Maybe a sandwich. Not necessarily in that order.

Looking straight ahead, Rehema slowed her steps and frowned at a figure a few feet away; slumped against the rails separating the walk from the park's lake. Her medical training kicking in, she rushed to the stranger and quickly determine that he was male; his face turned away and his head leaned to his shoulder. "Hey, can you hear me?" He didn't respond.

Beginning to do a mental check for symptoms she also noted his features as well. He was dressed in all black, and from what she could tell completely unharmed; a glaring detail that instantly made her suspicious because she could smell no alcohol or drugs on his body that would suggest an OD. But then why was he passed out?

Taking her palm and pressing it directly over his chest Rehema concentrated on the strong beat of his heart and her frowned deepened when she felt how erratic his pulse was. He was; excited? Maybe he had OD'd after all? Trying to call to him again, the doctor's frown deepened as she felt his heartbeat jump at her words. What was going on? "Hello?! Can you respond?"

A rustling behind her made her turn around; and two pairs of glowing eyes belonging to another couple of men met her gaze, both dressed in all black like the one passed out in front of her. "What the," She began to say, eyeing the second guy who she recognized as the large man from the hospital who had attempted to get prescription painkillers from her. "What is this?"

One of the two men smiled, showing off two abnormally sharp canine teeth. "Ralph you were right, she is pretty."

The second man; 'Ralph' grunted and crossed his arms. "Told ya, and she's a doctor too."

He whistled in approval. "She'll definitely make a killing at auction."

"At least two million."

"Two? More like four, she'll be considered part of the exotic bid in this area."

Confused and annoyed; Rehema tried to stand to her feet only to end up back on the ground thanks to the hand that suddenly clamped around her wrist, preventing her from getting up. Catching the eye of her attacker; the man that had once been passed out against the rails gave her a sly grin of his own; his large hand still tightly wrapped around her wrist. "She'll do well alright Ralph," pulling her around so that she was nearly dragged into his lap, the stranger brought his face closer to hers and took in a deep breath, almost like he was sniffing her. "She smells good too."

At that, her shock wore off, and she immediately began struggling to be free even as her other arm was forcibly held down at her side. Opening her mouth to scream, the man named Ralph's hand slammed hard over her mouth and nose, preventing her not only from yelling but from breathing too. "Sweet dreams sweetheart."

Desperately kicking out at the air the trio laughed at her. "She's a fighter."

"Boss will be pleased."

Her lungs protested heavily in her chest; she needed air. The lack of oxygen caught up with her and as the world faded to black the last thing she saw was the three men still looking at her; their eyes glowing with an unnatural light that disappeared as she fell unconscious.

88888888888888888888888888888

Steel against concrete. Muffled voices. A door slammed shut. All these sounds passed through her ears as she shifted in and out of reality. Nothing was real except her feelings, which were neutral.

That and the intense cold she felt around her arms and shoulders. Hugging herself; Rehema whined as she felt the severity of her discomfort; the fullness of it hitting her once she was completely awake. There was no heat wherever she was and forcing open one blurry gray eye, snapped it back shut the moment it took in what was around her. Nothing. She was in a dark and freezing room with no light.

Her mind was immediately a whirlwind of facts. The three men in the park had kidnapped her. They tricked her by having one of them fake being an unconscious civilian. Obviously the largest man of the three had gone to the hospital to assess how to go about capturing her. Or was that too complicated for them? They had mentioned something about auctions and her being worth a few million dollars. Were they going to sell her?

Rehema sat up slowly on the low cot she had been placed on and tried to move her ankle only for it to resist her pull. A quick peek down showed her that it was chained to the outer post of the bed frame. Her shoes and socks were gone, leaving her feet bare. The rest of her clothing however was on and unwrinkled; letting her know, at least for the moment, that nobody had sexual assaulted her. It made sense that they wouldn't touch her if they were intending to sell her.

But there was no way they would get away with this. Somebody would notice when one of the hospitals best surgeons didn't show up for her shift. Someone would call the police and tell them how she walked through the park every day to get to work because it was faster than driving in the heavy traffic of the city. They would have left evidence, her cellphone or pager could be traced. The cops were probably already on their way.

Leaning back against the cool stone wall of her temporary cell, Rehema tried to stay optimistic. It was a much better option than panicking. She could do this. All she had to do was keep breathing. Closing back her eyes, the doctor did just that for a few moments until a thought popped into her head that made her blood truly run cold.

This wasn't the first time they had kidnapped someone.

Thinking back to the recent news articles she'd seen detailing missing persons in the area; nothing at first seemed to connect the male and females that had vanished without a trace, until someone saw the thread that undoubtedly linked them together. All were either above average beauty or possessed a skill that made them invaluable in some way.

And she was an accredited doctor with one of the highest survival rates in the country.

Nearly hopping off the cot she was chained to; Rehema plopped on the floor and began to rattle and pull at the restraint strapped to her ankle. The bed's metal frame was bolted to the floor, preventing her from lifting it and getting free. These people; whoever they were, seemed to think ahead.

Hearing another door slam, the doctor froze as the sudden murmurs of conversation reached her ears. Using amateur stealth; she crawled closer to the door of her own cell and listened to the bits and pieces of hushed dialogue that her brain scrambled to make sense of.

"...You're sure no one was seen?"

"Of course, I'm sure! I told you I had this."

"But a doctor? Someone's going to come looking for her. You know better than to leave a trail."

A small smile crossed her face. Someone **was** going to wonder where she was. Just probably not in the time frame she originally thought. She was prone to disappearing at random intervals whenever the stress of work drove her away, though someone would go looking for her once a patient arrived that needed her expertise.

"I already ran a check on her, this bitch doesn't have any family. No friends either from what I saw on her phone."

Her phone? Absently patting at her back pockets; Rehema cried as she didn't feel the small device on her person.

"A loner eh? Well, let's have a look-see."

Outside the sound of the cell door's lock being tampered with made her jump up and rush back to the bed; preferring to be seen in a more dignified position by her attackers. She couldn't bluff her way out of this, but at the very least she could act like she wasn't afraid. Staring straight ahead, Rehema sat crossed legged on the cot, her back erect as she rested her head against the wall. She was ready for them.

The large man known as 'Ralph' came in first, followed by another gentleman she recognized only from television and news articles, and though she was incredibly surprised to see him involved with this, she tried her best to keep her face composed as she said his name.

"Christopher Prowler."

**Please review, I live for reviews!**


End file.
